User talk:Ibarber/Archive 6
Signature button You should use the signature button Signature Button, because it automatically links to your talk page. --DQ13|''Dino'' 15:11, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Harmonica When is that shown? (That Dr. Taylor is good with harmonicas) --DQ13|''Dino'' 18:59, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Yeah Believe Sure In Carnival of Chaos Dr.Taylor is shown Playing a Harmonica.Ibarber 19:07, December 19, 2009 (UTC)User Talk: Ibarber Ah, right, that. But that's the only time he plays the harmonica, unless he played it in the Pterosaur Legends. --DQ13|''Dino'' 19:20, December 19, 2009 (UTC) No, I mean he's never played it in the show after that point. --DQ13|''Dino'' 19:41, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Thats true Well That's True, but he's still good at playing it.--Ibarber 20:25, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Sauro Hey do you think the original chibi of Saurophaganax on the page? please I worked so hard on it.--Ibarber 21:50, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Cute, but ... The head is sort of unproportional to the legs, and the color blends in with the background too much. --DQ13|''Dino'' 22:01, December 19, 2009 (UTC) It's face takes up half the page! --DQ13|''Dino'' 00:46, December 20, 2009 (UTC) MS paint sucks. I prefer using a tablet, which came with Photoshop Elements 7.0 --DQ13|''Dino'' 15:31, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Watermark Rule Your chibis have been removed because they don't follow the Watermark Rule. I have made a new version with the watermarks. --DQ13|''Dino'' 15:54, December 20, 2009 (UTC) If that's the case ... Then the blue doesn't fit in. --DQ13|''Dino'' 16:42, December 20, 2009 (UTC) But still The background is still too similar to the rest of the body. Here, I'll change the background (and give it a watermark). --DQ13|''Dino'' 18:00, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Oh Yeah, but where Terry was, the color was slightly different. On yours, it was exactly the same, so your chibi blended in with the background. And next time, please just link to the picture, rather than uploading 50 pictures for me to see. I have to delete the Naruto pictures, anyways. --DQ13|''Dino'' 20:52, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Warning Inappropriate licensing for many of the newest uploads. Next time, repeating the mistake will result in a 3-day ban. --DQ13|''Dino'' 14:11, December 24, 2009 (UTC) No, inappropriate licensing. Meaning that you used the wrong license. You had to use the Fair Use licensing, but you used none. --DQ13|''Dino'' 14:15, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Um you use this one: Actually you did it fine for a while when I had a notice that said it, but once I removed it you sorta forgot --DQ13|''Dino'' 18:46, December 25, 2009 (UTC) GARHHH! Use the darn FAIR USE LICENSING!!! --DQ13|''Dino'' 20:34, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Okay Here's the 3-day ban you asked for. You can still change your talk page, though. --DQ13|''Dino'' 20:50, December 25, 2009 (UTC) I never said that I never asked you to ban me I wanted to know how to use a User Liscense.--Ibarber 04:29, December 26, 2009 (UTC) I did - twice. I put the fairuse thing: . And the fact that you repeated the same mistake about 5 times, despite my warnings, pissed me off. But I'll remove your ban. BTW, you never did ask. It was a figure of speech. --DQ13|''Dino'' 13:31, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Dahn da dahn! You passed the test ^^! I won't ban you again. Last time, it was a misunderstanding because I thought you read my instructions and just ignored it. By the way, do you use the WikiCode or Rich Text Format to edit Wikia? --DQ13|''Dino'' 21:39, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Tutorial? I don't remember any tutorial @_@. Sorry, it might be in one of my Archives. I haven't gotten the time to read it. By the way, you didn't answer my question. --DQ13|''Dino'' 02:57, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Oh I recommend using the WikiCode because it's easier to put stuff in the gallery you put it inside and , without the links (the ) --DQ13|''Dino'' 14:24, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Please see Forum:New Project for my idea for a new page design (for the anime dinosaurs) --DQ13|''Dino'' 15:15, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Custom Sig --Ibarber|[[User Talk:Ibarber|''Dr.]] ---- You can copy the above signature (you have to edit it first in WikiCode format), then go to Preferences and scroll down to custom signature. --DQ13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''Dino]] 15:57, January 1, 2010 (UTC) About Mapusaurus and Brontosaurus Mapusaurus: The picture you uploaded was deleted because we just want the dinosaur in it, nothing else (unless it is necessary, like Struthiomimus). Also, you mixed up the move cards. Brontosaurus: It is identified as Brontosaurus, so even if the correct name is Apatosaurus ajax, we do it as the anime says. --DQ13|''Dino'' 21:17, January 26, 2010 (UTC) I see, but we still name it as Brontosaurus. you could put a trivia, though, saying that Brontosaurus is also known as Apatosaurus ajax. Also, the normal Mapusaurus picture was like that, but when User:Rex owen changed the picture, we couldn't get the thumbnail picture to be the same. --DQ13|''Dino'' 22:06, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Saurophaganax The information about Saurophaganax does not have to do with Saurophaganax in the show, so that was removed. Also, to put the image in the gallery, go to the WikiCode format (not RTF), and put the image inside the tags, without the brackets. And as I stated before, it'd be preferable not to upload fan art here, as this is not the Fan Wiki. --DQ13|''Dino'' 11:37, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Backlander Do you know a site where we can find a picture of the Backlander? --DQ13|''Dino'' 01:15, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but a full picture of the outside without any other characters in it. --DQ13|''Dino'' 17:53, February 16, 2010 (UTC) AdrianPerez16 Do you think I should remove his ban? --DQ13|''Dino'' 14:04, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Colin None. No description of his personality is given, so we can't put any. Besides, this is the encyclopedia for Dinosaur King, not the fanon. BTW, speaking of fanon, did you join my forum? --DQ13|''Dino'' 19:49, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Keep in mind that this is an Encyclopedia. This means that fan based opinions are not allowed (with exceptions of the Polls and Forums). --DQ13|''Dino'' 20:49, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Page The page you created would be considered vandalism, as it is not a character or an item in the show. That would be better suited for the Forum. --DQ13|''Talk'' 01:19, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Ceratosaurus When you have the species (is it genus or species, that is the smallest category in Classification?), instead of saying Ceratosaurus. ingens or the dinosaur's name period species name, you put the first letter of the dinosaur, period, then the species' name. Thus, Ceratosaurus ingens' name would appear as C. ingens. --DQ13|''Talk'' 02:00, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Watermark From now on, all images must be watermarked, saying Dinosaur King Wiki or Dino King Wiki. Yes, I am doing it to ALL the images. Use watermarktool.com to make the watermark. And put it in the middle, but I don't care where you put it. And the text color is 100%. --DQ13|''Talk'' 01:51, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Yo Haven't seen you in a while! Just remember that we aren't putting the Info part in the General Statistics anymore, but if you want to put it at the top of the page, feel free to do so. --DQ13|''Talk'' 15:00, April 10, 2010 (UTC) TCG Cards Can you look for Dinosaur King TCG Cards (any language)? Just make sure they have lores. You'll know because dinosaurs with lores always have: Name: on them. --DQ13|''Talk'' 19:33, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Erm ... The file you added for Alioramus doesn't exist. --DQ13|''Talk'' 18:44, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh, that's because ... You can't upload from the little upload icon anymore. You have to use the Upload a New Image link in the sidebar. It doesn't work for me, and I'm using a Windows computer. --DQ13|''Talk'' 18:59, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Vacation (July-August) A forewarning - from mid-July to early August, I'll be taking a vacation with no computers or electronics. Because of that, I am requesting Administratorship for you so that you can moderate the pages. I'll ask for it now, so you get the hang of it. Also, for any page that is edited to say "rex owen" or "REX OWEN" OR "Rex" as the owner of any dinosaur, UNDO IT IMMEDIATELY AND BAN THEM. I put specifically on the rules that those who do say that will be banned, as there have been over 10 cases of this, and it is becoming annoying. I am also protecting many major pages so that Non-administrators cannot edit it, as some users do spam and cause a problem. Any questions, ask me, okay? --DQ13|''Talk'' 19:07, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Watermark, for the last time I gave you the watermark site. It is also on the Dinosaur King Wikia Rules. Because your images do not have the watermark, I will either delete them or watermark them (probably delete, because the images aren't exactly necessary). Again, here is the watermark website: http://freecodesource.com/index.php?page=myspacegenerators/watermarking/index --DQ13|''Talk'' 18:48, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Oddly Enough ... We still need to add the licensing. It's either Fairuse, Copyright-sega, or any of the ones that are listed when you upload the image. Annoying, right? =_= --DQ13|''Talk'' 15:41, May 29, 2010 (UTC) You know I'm on Narutopedia, too. --DQ13|''Talk'' 15:10, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Haha, I just don't edit on there. I used to like Naruto too. --DQ13|''Talk'' 16:52, May 31, 2010 (UTC)